OS DiNozzoiens
by PinkBlueGreen
Summary: Nouvel OS - "Première rencontre". Et si la première rencontre entre Tony et Gibbs n'était pas celle que l'on connait?
1. Longue soirée

_Bonjour à tous! Voici une petite histoire écrite sur un coup de tête, comme ça en un trait. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire!_

_

* * *

_**Longue soirée**

Je crois que je ne tiendrais jamais.

Je pousse un profond soupir en levant pour la 300ème fois mon regard vers la pendule, au dessus de l'ascenseur. 18h45. Encore quinze minutes à tenir.

D'habitude je ne suis pas aussi pressé de partir. Mais là, c'est différent. Totalement différent.

Comprenez. Ce soir sera la plus belle nuit de ma vie. Au menu : Amis pas vus depuis très très longtemps + Bars + Cocktails en tout genre + Filles + Filles + Filles…Hum…Enfin voilà quoi. Tous les éléments qui peuvent faire que la vie d'Anthony DiNozzo prenne un tournant plus que positif. Oh, et puis… J'ai mentionné qu'il y avait des filles ?

Voila pourquoi je trépigne d'impatience depuis une bonne heure, en tachant de me concentrer sur mon travail à faire, le compte-rendu d'une enquête que Ziva et moi avons élucidée hier. Ce que je n'arrive pas le moins du monde. Impossible. L'image de ma soirée à venir danse devant mes yeux, écartant toute tentative de professionnalisme autour de moi. Je pousse un long soupir résigné. Et jette un nouveau regard sur la pendule.

18h46.

Bon. Occupons nous. Trouvons une source d'amusement.

Je jette un œil sur le bureau face au mien. Mon israélienne préférée est penchée sur un document, complètement concentrée dans sa lecture. Elle surligne à intervalle réguliers quelques mots, en fronçant les sourcils. L'interpeller maintenant serait cruel. Je lui ferai perdre le fil de sa lecture, elle râlerait, crierait…Et tout le tralala. Cool. Je pose mes coudes sur mon bureau, prenant appui sur ceux-ci pour m'avancer vers le bord du meuble. Puis j'interpelle le plus fort que je peux cette personne trop sérieuse.

-Hey ! Zivounette !

Oula. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas trop ce surnom. Je la vois crisper ses doigts sur sa feuille alors qu'elle lève un regard assassin vers moi. Au vu de celui-ci, je pense que si je ne dis pas quelque chose tout de suite, il ne me reste que deux minutes à vivre. Vite. Un mot, une parole.

-Tu sais que quand tu es concentré, tu manges le bout de ton stylo ?

Bon ok, j'ai jamais dis que ce serait une parole intelligente. Mais, elle a le mérite de faire sourciller ma collègue, qui lâche son surligneur et son document, pour pointer un doigt vers moi.

-Dinozzo.

-Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ?

Je lui fais le sourire le plus innocent que je connais, alors qu'elle s'apprête à me lancer son stylo dans le cœur, je le sens.

-Tu commences à sérieusement m'énerver.

-Quoi ? Moi ?

Je prends mon air le plus agaçant, affichant sur mes lèvres un sourire de circonstance.

-Oui, TOI !

-N'importe quoi !

-Si, tu…Tu…Ahhhh tu m'énerves !

Elle claque ses mains sur son bureau, avant de se lever d'un bond et d'avancer vers moi furieusement. Je recule dans ma chaise, quand elle se penche au dessus de mon bureau, plantant son regard noir dans le mien.

-Tu soupires depuis une heure maintenant, tu gigotes, tu chantonnes, tu…Tu es infaisable !

-Impossible, je suppose.

-Oui…Oh…Ne joue pas avec les mots !

-Je ne joue pas avec les mots, je maîtrise les mots, Zivoun…Ziva.

Elle se penche d'avantage sur moi, me permettant de sentir son haleine parfumée à la menthe. Je parie qu'elle vient de mâcher un paquet de chewing-gum entier.

-Oui, et bien, si tu continue à me taper sur le système, tu n'auras plus la possibilité de maîtriser quoi que ce soit, crois moi.

-Tu prends quelle marque de chewing-gum ?

Elle pousse un long grognement, en crispant ses poings. Je retiens ma respiration. Alors taper ou pas taper ? J'ai pas peur, hein, je vous le dis quand même. Je sais juste que si elle vient à me mettre une claque, je serai bon pour mettre un dentier ce soir.

Elle se retourne finalement de mon bureau pour retourner au sien, sous mon regard victorieux.

Tony 1 – Ziva 0. Yeah.

* * *

18h53

Encore 7 minutes à tenir, et après…C'est l'éclate !

Allez, après avoir embêté collègue numéro une au péril de ma vie, embêtons…Roi des elfes. C'est vrai quoi, rien de mieux que de se chamailler pour passer le temps.

Je me tourne vers le bureau du geek avec un sourire carnassier. Dans ma main, une cartouche d'encre que je triture avec énergie, dans l'attente du moment propice.

Alors. Tête : 10 points. Epaule : 5 points. Bras : 2 points.

-Hey McSérieux ?

-Oui, Tony ?

Il se doute. Il met un moment à lâcher son écran, pour se tourner à demi-teinte vers moi. De l'autre côté du bureau, je vois Ziva lui faire non de la tête. Trop tard !

A peine a-t-il tourné son visage vers moi, que je lui lance la cartouche en pleine tête. Nez touché ! Yes ! Ça, ca vaut au moins 20 points !

-Tony ! Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que d'embêter ton monde ?

-Là, le Bleu, tu portes vraiment ton nom !

Il râle, tout en passant une main sur son nez désormais tout bleu. Voyez vous ça…McGee devient un schtroumpf !

Je lui fais mon plus beau sourire carnassier, tout en regardant avec délice l'encre couler sur ses joues.

-Hmm, McGee ?

-QUOI ?

Je lui désigne son nez tout tâché.

-T'as une tâche, là.

Il se lève en maugréant, en direction des toilettes, sous mon explosion de rire.

Tony :2 – McBleu : 0. Trop fort.

* * *

18h59.

Youpi…Youpi…Youpi !

J'attrape mon sac, enfile ma veste, éteint mon ordinateur et me lève, sous le regard de ma « douce » collègue. Puis je me dirige d'un pas joyeux vers l'ascenseur.

Et là…C'est le drame.

Oui oui. Le drame. Non je n'exagère rien.

Une voix tonitruante se fait entendre dans mes doux conduits auditifs. Je tourne lentement la tête vers un ours aux cheveux gris qui descend les escaliers du MTAC. Je pousse un profond soupir en entendant mon chef m'appeler. Il me cherche des yeux, son regard posé sur mon bureau.

Bon, alors là, il faut agir très vite.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de solutions.

La première étant la plus sage. Enlever ma veste, poser mon sac sur mon bureau, et me plonger dans la nouvelle enquête que mon patron va nous donner. N'oublions pas le fait que, suite à ça, j'aurais bien évidemment manqué la plus belle soirée de ma vie, je peux dire que cette solution est aussi la plus horrible à mes yeux.

La seconde est la plus dingue. Me glisser sur le sol en rampant comme un G.I jusqu'à la cage d'escalier, pour me glisser tel un serpent dehors (oui, je sais, je suis poétique) sans que le chef ne m'aperçoive. Je peux le faire. Après tout, je suis un agent super entraîné du NCIS.

Oui, mais un agent super-entraîné ne rampe pas comme un serpent dans les locaux du NCIS. Laissons tomber cette idée.

La troisième est la plus meurtrière. Demander à Gibbs de me laisser y aller, lui expliquant que ce soir est la soirée du siècle, tu comprends Gibbs, ça ne m'arrivera plus jamais. Mais bon, je ne ferais pas ça. Je tiens trop à mon poste.

Et à ma vie.

Je pousse un profond soupir, levant un regard de détresse vers mes deux collègues, assis à leurs bureaux, prêts à s'attaquer à la nouvelle enquête. Il me font le sourire le plus vengeur que j'ai jamais vu. Oui, bon, ça va hein!

Adieu soirée, bar, cocktails…Filles…Bonjour boulot jusqu'à deux heures du mat' et œillade meurtrière de collègues.

Dinozzo 0 – Equipe 1000.

Ok, j'ai perdu.

* * *

_Une petite review peut-être? Ça me ferait vraiment extrêmement plaisir !:)_


	2. Un lundi pas comme les autres

_Bonjour! _

_Me voici avec un nouvel OS, relation Tony/Gibbs. N'ayez pas peur, ce n'est pas du drama ^^_

_Cet OS est dédicacé à Washington-Jones/Tony, fait pour elle ;)_

* * *

Un lundi qui aurait pu être comme les autres.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Peut-être parce qu'on m'avait tiré dessus. Peut-être parce que j'étais en train de me vider de mon sang, là, sur le sol de cette maison crasseuse. Et ô rage, j'allais mourir dans un endroit, où…Il n'y avait même pas de télévision. Comment pouvait -on encore vivre sans télévision ? J'espère qu'ils en avaient là haut. Et j'espère qu'il y avait des rediff' de magnum aussi, au paradis.

Vous voulez peut-être savoir ce qui m'a conduit là ? Ici ? A gémir, une balle dans le corps, aux côtés d'un Leroy Jethro Gibbs qui tentait vainement de me tenir en vie ?

Bande de petits curieux.

Bon, je vous raconte. Mais en échange, vous m'offrez une pizza. D'accord ? Ok. Commençons par le commencement.

Alors, tout a commencé le jour de ma naissance, le plus beau bébé du monde naquit en cet hôpital de…

Bon, d'accord, je ne commence pas par ce commencement là.

Ce matin, j'arrivais au bureau avec quinze minutes de retard, comme d'habitude. Que voulez-vous…Ainsi est fait Anthony DiNozzo Junior. Je ne suis pas réglé génétiquement pour arriver à l'heure. C'est totalement impossible pour moi. C'est comme demander à un ours blanc de vous tricoter un pull en cachemire, voyez ?

Bref. Ce matin, donc, j'arrivais au bureau avec quinze minutes de retard. Par chance, le grand Manitou Gibbs n'était pas là. Je me contentais donc d'aller le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à mon bureau, pas en rampant, mais presque, avant d'y balancer mon sac, suivi d'un nonchalant « Hey salut les bosseurs », à l'intention de mes deux charmants collègues. Puis je me glissais derrière mon ordinateur, tout en sifflotant l'air de la musique du film Grease. Ne me demandez pas pourquoi j'avais cette musique en tête, je n'en ai aucune idée.

Je me tournais donc vers la brune piquante qui se trouvait devant moi, et l'ancien enrobé devenu ultra mince qui pianotait à une vitesse supersonique sur son ordinateur.

« Où est Gibbs ? »

Ziva jeta un œil sur moi, avant de retourner à son ordinateur. McGee me pointa le MTAC du menton. Bien. Les collègues n'étaient pas bavards ce matin. Je me décidais donc à respecter le silence de mort qui régnait en maître dans l'open space – après tout, c'était divinatoire-, me contentant de me plonger dans le dernier des rapports. Ou plutôt dans la plus adorable des parties de Tetris.

* * *

Un retentissant « DiNozzo, David, McGee » parvint à mes oreilles. Je relevais la tête de ma partie de solitaire – Oui, le Tetris, ça va une minute- pour fixer l'imposant Gibbs qui descendait au pas de course vers nous. Je fermais immédiatement le jeu, avant de faire mon sourire le plus innocent à l'attention de mon Patron.

-Yep, Boss ?Une nouvelle affaire, je parie.

-Non, DiNozzo, je voulais juste faire une partie de carte.

Je le regardai avec un air effaré. Il paraissait si sérieux. Mais l'imperceptible tremblement de ses lèvres me prouva que c'était faux bien entendu.

De toute façon, je le savais.

-Tu viens avec moi, DiNozzo. David, vous me cherchez tout ce que vous pouvez sur cet homme en centre ville.

Il lui tendit la photo d'un homme, enfin je suppose que c'était un homme – peut être un singe-, tout simplement affreux.

-McGee, vous me trouvez tout ce que vous pouvez sur un dénommé Arthur Neil.

Il m'entraîna à sa suite. Vers ma mort prochaine.

* * *

On roula jusqu'à cette hideuse maison sans télé. Là où se terrait notre suspect potentiel. Notre voiture s'immobilisa à quelques pas de la maison. Nous nous lancèrent jusqu'à celle-ci, nos pistolets entre les mains, tels les merveilleux agents du NCIS que nous étions (moi, je dis, on devrait faire une série télé sur nous, ça cartonnerait).

La porte de la maison était entrouverte. J'étais positionné à droite, Gibbs à gauche. Il me fit un petit signe de tête, et je poussais la porte d'un grand coup de pied, avant de tendre mon arme vers l'intérieur, à l'affut du moindre mouvement suspect.

« RAS »

J'aimais bien dire ça, RAS. Ca sonnait bien. Dommage, maintenant je ne pourrais plus le dire. Je devrais me contenter d'un RIP « Repose en Paix ».Damned.

Nous fouillâmes toute la maison. Elle était vide. Aucun suspect à l'horizon. Je soupirai. On était dans la cuisine. Je m'avancai vers le frigo, en inspectait le contenu.

Chouette, une part de gateau.

Je tendais la main vers l'objet du délit quand un infime son se fit entendre. Je tournai la tête vers Gibbs, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Je lui fis signe de se mettre sur le côté de la porte, et me positionnait face à lui. Nous attendions notre visiteur, nos armes dans la main. Prêt à attaquer.

Nous n'avions pas prévu qu'ils soient deux.

* * *

Le premier, l'homme qui était sur la photo que Gibbs avait montré à Ziva- rentra par la porte entre nous deux, et je l'arrêtai d'un rapide direct du droit. Il tomba face contre terre, et je me penchais vers lui pour lui passer les menottes, Gibbs le maintenant sous la pression de son arme. Nous fûmes stoppés net par une voix féminine.

« Lâchez-le tout de suite ! »

Je me tournai vers l'interlocuteur. Ou devrais-je dire l'interlocutrice. Une brune aux lèvres pulpeuses, qui me tenait en joug. Je maintins ma pression sur les bras de l'homme, la défiant du regard.

-On dit s'il vous plait.

Elle arma son arme, j'accentuai ma pression sur l'homme, et avançait ma main droite vers mon flingue, posé dans ma ceinture. A mon côté, Gibbs braquait son pistolet sur la femme.

- Lâchez-le tout de suite, où je vous tire une balle dans la tête. Donnez-lui votre arme.

Je n'allais pas obéir à une femme, quand même. Je me contentais de froncer les sourcils. Elle braqua alors son arme sur Gibbs.

-Je ne me répéterai pas.

J'hésitais une micro-seconde. Faire face à la fureur de Gibbs, mais en pleine forme, en obéissant à la femme, ou le laisser se prendre une balle ? Question rhétorique bien entendue.

Je lâchais mon arme, ainsi que la pression sur les bras de Neil. Il en profita pour s'éloigner de moi, mon arme dans la main. Gibbs tenait toujours en joug la femme, qui tenait en joug Gibbs.

* * *

-L'un de nous va mourir, Monsieur, si vous ne baissez pas votre arme.

Logique la brune. Gibbs ne desserra pas les lèvres, son regard furieux fixé sur la femme.

-Alors, l'un de nous devra mourir.

Logique le chef.

Je ne sais pas trop comment la suite s'est déroulée. Je n'ai pas tout compris. Je sais juste qu'il y a eu deux coups de feu. La femme est tombée, Neil s'est enfui.

Et moi, je me suis jeté devant Gibbs, lui évitant ainsi de se prendre une balle.

Et voila pourquoi je suis là, allongé sur ce sol crasseux à me vider de mon sang. Et en plus, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de manger mon gâteau.

* * *

Je sombre petit à petit dans un état comateux. J'entends à peine Gibbs m'appeler, me tapoter le visage. Je suis déjà loin. Très loin. Je me laisse envahir par la douce torpeur qui vient à moi, avant de sombrer dans le néant. Le vide complet. Adieu.

* * *

Et finalement…J'ai beaucoup de chance.

Je me réveille à l'hôpital, dans un état de douleur pas possible. Mais je me réveille. Un large pansement barre mon torse, là où la balle m'a touché. Je ne peux pas parler, j'ai beaucoup de mal à respirer. Mais je suis vivant. Heureusement.

A mon chevet, un Gibbs tendu, entouré d'une dizaine de gobelets de café. Il me regarde, sourcils froncés. Je sens que je vais me prendre le savon de ma vie

-Ne recommence plus jamais ça, crétin.

Il me met une tape derrière la tête. Je ne peux même pas répondre, et je me contente de le regarder fixement. Je le vois boire une nouvelle gorgée de café avant de se lever. Il se tourne vers moi, la main sur la poignée de la porte.

-Et merci.

Il quitte la pièce, me laissant seul. Enfin...En compagnie des gobelets de caféine vide.

Sacré savon.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé ^^_

_Le prochain sera du Tiva, pour MarieCéline !  
_


	3. Tu veux en parler, DiNozzo?

_Bonjour à tous!_

_Un nouvel OS, plus drama que les précédents, mais j'avais vraiment envie de l'écrire._

_Du pur Gibbs/Tony, père/fils. _

_Dédicacé à Sirius, voilà ton OS ^^ _

* * *

_Un prochain Tibbs arrivera pour Firesey!_

* * *

**Tu veux en parler, DiNozzo?**

OoO_  
_

Le doux son du papier à poncer sur le bois.

Un son qu'il aimait particulièrement. Un son qui l'apaisait, lui faisait tout oublier. Il ne se concentrait que sur cet infime bruit, si doux, si régulier, que le papier faisait alors qu'il passait et repassait sur le bois. Ca lui faisait du bien. Oublier le travail, oublier le passé, ne penser qu'au travail qu'il effectuait, encore et encore.

Pourtant, à l'instant, le son était entrecoupé par un autre bruit. Léger, infime, mais réel. Un bruit de pas, au dessus de sa tête. A trois heures du matin. Ca ne pouvait être qu'une personne. Une seule se permettait de venir le retrouver, dans la nuit, alors qu'il profitait de cet instant de calme.

Il leva les yeux vers la porte de la cave, au même moment où celle-ci s'ouvrait. Apparut, un jeune homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il détourna le regard, se concentrant sur son œuvre, laissant l'italien descendre l'escalier d'un pas tranquille. Italien qui avait une mauvaise mine, il l'avait vu tout de suite. Ses yeux étaient cernés, son teint pâle, sa coiffure débraillée. Il n'avait pas son habituel costume trop chic, trop cher, mais une chemise grisée portée sur un jean. Tenue du week-end. Ou tenue passée rapidement, en voulant sortir de chez soi au plus vite. Il s'était visiblement éclipsé de son lit pour venir le retrouver, en manque de sommeil.

Il laissa l'italien descendre les escaliers en silence, alors qu'il passait et repassait sur cet endroit déjà trop lisse. Derrière lui, le jeune homme attrapa une des bouteilles de bière qu'il avait emmagasinée ici, et la décapsula rapidement, à l'air d'un tournevis. Il s'installa ensuite sur l'établi de l'ancien, ses jambes pendant dans le vide, son regard émeraude perdu devant lui.

Gibbs stoppa sa main sur la calle de ponçage, hésitant. Il savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Quand Tony venait le retrouver ainsi, c'est qu'il avait besoin de parler. Quand il y avait eu cette histoire avec Jeanne, l'italien était passé presque tout les soirs pendant deux semaines, restant assis à côté de lui, en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour il lui lâche tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Quand Kate s'était fait tuée, il avait fait la même chose, pendant trois semaines. Et il y avait eu bien d'autres occasions, bien d'autre. Ou l'italien laissait tomber son masque d'humoriste gamin pour celui d'un homme perdu qui a besoin de parler.

L'ancien sniper se retourna légèrement, observant son agent du coin de l'œil. Ses yeux étaient entrouverts, alors qu'il observait maintenant la bouteille de bière qu'il avait à la main. Il semblait perdu, loin de lui, loin de tout.

-Tu veux en parler, DiNozzo ?

Une phrase, quelques mots. Soufflés à son italien, alors qu'il se remettait à poncer, ne sachant comment réagir.

-Non.

Un murmure, lâché par l'agent, avant qu'il ne boive une longue gorgée de bière.

Il fronça les sourcils, sa main continuant de travailler sur l'ouvrage, mais son esprit parti vers d'autres préoccupations. Que se passait-il ? Tony avait vraiment l'air très mal en point. Trop. Il semblait bien trop loin, bien trop distant. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser ainsi.

Il se tourna donc vers l'agent, sa cale à la main. Le détaillant du regard, observant son visage tendu, visage que l'italien gardait baissé sur sa bouteille de bière, lui cachant son regard par la même occasion.

-Que se passe t-il, Tony ?

-Rien. Ca va.

-Tu peux me parler.

-Je sais.

-C'est Ziva ?

-Non.

-McGee ?

-McSérieux ? Non.

-Abb' ?

-Non, ma chère gothique va bien.

-Alors ?

-Alors quoi ?

-Tony…

-Gibbs.

La conversation, courte, légère, fluette, amena l'italien à lever ses yeux vers lui. Et il put remarquer que ceux-ci étaient imprimé d'un voile de tristesse qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis bien longtemps. Il chercha comment faire parler le jeune homme. L'obliger à avouer ce qu'il ne voulait pas dire était voué à l'échec. Il devait l'amener à se confier par lui-même. Il se déporta donc sur le côté, attrapa à son tour une bouteille de bière, la décapsulant également avec un tournevis, avant de porter le breuvage à ses lèvres.

Une longue gorgée plus tard, il reposa la bouteille sur le comptoir, avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

-Tu fais quoi ? Souffla le plus jeune en le voyant monter les étages.

-Un film. Je vais regarder un film.

Comme il l'avait prévu, l'italien descendit de l'établi, avant de monter les étages à la suite de l'homme.

OoO

Installés devant la télévision, devant un vieux film d'action dont il ne comprenait absolument rien, puisqu'il n'en avait pas suivi une miette, occupé à se triturer les méninges pour amener Tony à lui dire ce qui le tracassait, Gibbs tourna légèrement son visage vers son agent. Le plus jeune semblait plongé dans le film, mais il savait qu'il n'en regardait pas une miette, perdu dans ses pensées.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose, souffla l'italien, au bout d'un très long moment.

Le plus vieux patienta, son regard posé sur la télévision. Tony était enfin décidé à lui parler. Il allait l'écouter.

-Trop de pluie, une route glissante, un mauvais système de freinage. Il a percuté l'arbre de plein fouet.

Il y eu un long silence, où il scruta son agent. Celui-ci se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, son regard perdu dans ce qu'il était en train de raconter. Il cru voir une légère larme glisser le long de la joue du jeune homme, mais n'en fut pas sur, tellement celle-ci glissa rapidement. L'agent repris finalement, d'une voix faible, où perçait une grande détresse :

-Il est mort sur le coup.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, quoi faire. Qui était ce « Il » ? Il s'en doutait, mais n'osait pas le formuler.

-Il… ?

-Oui, Gibbs. Il. Senior. Mon père.

Les yeux de l'agent se fermèrent sur cette révélation. Il bascula sa tête en arrière, se posant sur le dossier du canapé, sa main crispée autour de la bouteille qu'il tenait dans le main. Il l'appelait à l'aide, il avait besoin de réconfort. Lui ne savait pas quoi dire.

oOo

-Tony.

L'agent rouvrit ses paupières, pour poser son regard vers lui. Il attendait. Un mot, une phrase qui lui remonterait le moral.

-Je ne peux pas le faire revenir. Je ne peux pas le remplacer. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

Il marqua une pause, effaçant un instant le regard empli de détresse de son agent, en fermant les yeux. Quand il les rouvrit, Tony avait reposé sa tête sur le dossier, mais continuait à le fixer, attendant la suite.

-Mais je suis là, DiNozzo. Je suis là. Tu n'es pas seul.

Comment lui faire comprendre, sans verser dans le mélo ? Comment lui dire le fond de sa pensée, en restant le Gibbs qu'il était ?

-Je suis là, et je serais toujours là pour toi.

Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit, qui pouvait expliquer le fond de sa pensée lui vint en un flash. Il se pencha vers son agent, attrapant l'arrière de sa tête, bloquant son regard dans le sien, comme un père le ferait avec un fils.

-Toi et moi sommes les membres d'une grande famille, Tony. Ne l'oublie jamais. Une famille.

-Oui. Une famille.

Une larme coula sur la joue de l'italien, alors que son regard devenait enfin plus franc, moins voilé. Il émit un léger sourire, avant de souffler un « Merci » à son supérieur, d'attraper sa veste, et de s'éclipser vers la porte, sous le regard de l'ancien, aussi silencieusement qu'il était arrivé.

Une famille. Lui, le patriarche, veillant sur ses agents. Abby, sa laborantine excentrique, qu'il aimait plus que tout. Ziva, devenue une partie intégrante de sa vie depuis son arrivée. McGee, à l'arrivée presque un adolescent, maintenant un jeune homme plein de confiance. Ducky, l'ancien, son ami, l'oncle de la famille. Palmer, le cousin, adorable et amical. Et lui. Tony. Son aîné. Celui qui remplaçait le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Celui pour lequel il se forçait d'être un père, dans des cas comme celui-ci. Son agent. Son équipe.

Sa famille.

* * *

_Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu ! Un petit commentaire si vous voulez rendre une auteur heureuse ^^_

_A bientôt!_


	4. Moi, le Basket et le Dalai Lama

_Bonjour !_

_Nouvel OS ! Sur Tony ! ^^ Une histoire qui m'est venue en tête pendant mes vacances, et que je n'avais qu'une envie : Ecrire !_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

* * *

**Moi, le basket et le Dalaï Lama**

OoO**  
**

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Vraiment.

Mais maintenant que je suis là, je m'éclate comme un gamin.

Le ballon entre les mains, en chaussettes sur le goudron, pour ne pas abîmer mes chaussures, un vieux tee-shirt d'une marque de soda traînant dans le coffre arrière de ma voiture, et enfilé à la hâte pour remplacer ma chemise impeccablement repassée, et un vieux jean éraflé qui traînait dans le dernier tiroir de mon bureau pour ne pas salir mon pantalon de costume.

Le grand blond dégingandé à ma droite me fais une passe, je lui fais un signe de tête, avant de dribbler jusqu'au panier. Je n'ai qu'une chose en tête, viser, et lancer ce magnifique ballon dans ce magnifique panier, pour faire un magnifique score.

Ah, ce que j'aime le basket!

J'évite le roux aux tâches de rousseur innombrables qui essaye de me voler MON ballon, avant de me positionner face au panier.

Je n'ai plus qu'a tirer. Et tous les dégouter devant mon incommensurable talent.

Je tends les bras, prêt à lancer le ballon, mordant mes lèvres, dans une concentration extrême qui ferait passer le dalaï lama pour un drogué au café en manque depuis un mois (n'y voir aucune comparaison avec Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Aucune). Je m'apprête à lancer le ballon, quand un mot, un seul, me coupe dans ma lancée, m'obligeant à crisper mes doigts sur le ballon pour que celui-ci ne s'envole pas vers le panier.

Ce mot ? Un puissant « DiNozzo », lancé par une voix que je reconnaitrais entre mille. Cette voix appartenant à une personne droguée au café, citée précédemment. Mais non, pas le Dalaï Lama… Suivez un peu !

Je tourne mon regard vers l'homme qui avance vers moi d'un pas rapide.

Flûte. Et autant pour mon panier. Tant pis pour la pause déjeuner. Tant pis pour ce moment « basket » que je m'étais improvisé dans un parc proche du travail. Car Leroy Jethro Gibbs avance vers moi, avec un air des plus sérieux. Et quand il a cette tête là… Il ne vaut mieux pas le contrarier.

OoO

Le ballon passe sous mon bras, alors que je me fends d'un large sourire à destination de mon supérieur.

-Oui, Boss ? Tu viens m'admirer pendant que je joue ?

Le tout demandé sur un ton gentiment humoristique, sourire extra-large en prime.

Et…Flûte…Ca ne le fait même pas sourire. Il est vraiment de mauvais poil. Il continue d'avancer vers moi, sourcils froncés. Je prends mon air le plus adorable (vous savez, celui où je fais de grands yeux adorables et une petite moue malheureuse ?).

-Ton portable, DiNozzo, lâche t-il d'un ton qui aurait fait fuir Hulk en Himalaya en hurlant et pleurnichant.

-Un magnifique Samsung tactile, Patron !

Je lui fais mes yeux les plus innocents, alors qu'il s'arrête devant moi, me foudroyant du regard.

-Règle numéro trois, DiNozzo, lâche t-il d'une voix menaçante.

Zut, zut et rezut. Je le savais. Mais allez penser qu'une demi-heure de basket allait lancer votre adorable et vénéré Patron à votre recherche ? Non. Pas vraiment. Même si je suis désespérément indispensable, il va sans dire.

-Ne jamais être injoignable, soufflais-je d'une petite voix, en faisant un sourire d'excuse à mon Patron.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux trempés, tout en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il se contente de tourner les talons et d'avancer vers le lieu où est situé le Navy Yard. J'hésite une microseconde, avant d'attraper mes vêtements propres et mon sac à dos, posés sur un banc, et de courir pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

Il regarde droit devant lui, lèvres pincées, et je devine que quelque chose le tracasse. Je respire longuement, reprenant peu à peu mon souffle après cette partie de basket terminée prématurément, avant de lancer, de mon ton le plus professionnel :

-Bon. Qu'es ce qu'on a, Patron ?

oOo

Son silence me répond. Il se contente d'avancer de plus en plus vite. J'ai du plus en plus de mal à le suivre.

-Patron ?

-Tony.

-Un problème ?

-On peut dire ça comme ça.

-On peut aussi le dire autrement, peut-être ? Tu m'expliques ?

-Je crois que le mieux, DiNozzo…C'est que tu le vois de tes propres yeux.

-Que je vois quoi ?

-Tu vas bientôt le savoir.

-Quel mystère !

-C'en est.

-C'est si mystérieux ! Si secret ! Ca me fait penser à John Wayne, dans ce film avec Gary Cooper… Tu sais, …

-Non, je ne sais pas.

-Mais si ! Ce film incroyable avec…

Il s'arrête. Je fais un pas de plus, avant qu'une tape ne retentisse à l'arrière de ma tape. Ca faisait longtemps. Trois heures, douze minute et trente sept secondes, exactement (bon, j'exagère un peu. Peut-être trente cinq secondes…). Je me tais, gardant pour moi cette réplique de film culte que j'allais sortir. Le Patron n'est pas d'humeur. Je me tais.

On arrive au bureau. Il s'arrête avant de franchir les portes. Je l'imite.

-Tony.

-Yep ?

-Passe d'abord par les douches.

Je le regarde avec hésitation, ne sachant pas trop s'il est sérieux ou non. Devant son regard narquois, je passe mon nez sur mon tee-shirt, avant de hocher vigoureusement la tête. Oui. Une douche s'impose, et vite !

-Douche ! Effectivement ! J'y cours, j'y vole, j'y…

Une deuxième tape retentit derrière mon crâne, alors que les lèvres de mon supérieur se fendent du premier sourire de la matinée.

-J'y vais !

OoO

L'au brûlante atterrit sur moi, alors que j'entre dans l'espace carrelé. Je laisse mes muscles se reposer, fermant les yeux, tout à mes pensées.

Le déroulement de ces quinze dernières minutes me paraît des plus intrigants.

Je pars jouer au basket, le bureau étant vide de tout appel, mes collègues et moi-même étant réduis à jouer au poker en réseau intranet (j'ai d'ailleurs perdu cinq fois contre ma Ninja…Arg, dur souvenir). Je profite donc de ma pause déjeuner pour aller me faire une petite partie de basket improvisée, dans le parc proche du bureau.

Je m'éclate, marque sept paniers. Je lamine mes adversaires.

Bon, la vérité est que je ne marque qu'un panier.

Bon, la vérité vraie est que j'allais marquer un panier avant que Gibbs n'arrive.

Mais que voulez vous faire contre trois Mickael Jordan de plus de deux mètres ?

Et puis, je n'avais pas mes chaussures de sport. Sinon, je les aurais descendus, sûr et certain.

Bref.

Mon chef vient me chercher. La situation a l'air urgente. Là est tout le bizarre de la situation… Il ne me donne pas d'informations. Ne me dit rien (mais bon…Gibbs n'est pas l'homme le plus bavard du monde, donc ça peut se comprendre).

Mais qu'il me laisse aller prendre une douche ! Sans me dire « Tu as trois minutes, DiNozzo » ou « Dépêches-toi ou je coupe l'eau », ou autre de ses merveilleuses attention Gibbsiennes…

Je me répète, mais je trouve la situation des plus étranges.

Je me sèche rapidement, enfile mon costume noir sur une chemise blanche, cravate noire, bien sûr. Passe un rapide coup de gel dans mes cheveux, inspire un bon coup, me sourit dans le miroir… Et me lance vers l'open space.

Le tout m'a pris six minutes. J'espère que ce ne sera pas trop. On verra en fonction de l'intensité du regard que me jettera le grand chef (et du slap qui s'en suivra).

oOo

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent devant moi. Je me glisse dans l'open space, et avance rapidement vers les quatre bureaux qui me sont familiers…

…Avant de freiner aussi vite en y arrivant.

Vide. Les bureaux sont vides. Il m'a appelé pour que je vienne les rejoindre. Et il n'y a personne.

Je regarde autour de moi, interloqué. Les autres agents travaillent silencieusement, personne ne semble avoir remarqué quoi que ce soit. Seule ma team est absente.

C'est une caméra cachée, où quoi ?

Je me gratte nerveusement la nuque, mon regard passant sur les bureaux m'entourant.

Le mien est aussi mal rangé que ce matin. Rien d'inhabituel. Celui de Ziva est comme d'habitude également, rien d'original, si ce n'est le paquet de bonbons à la violette posé à côté de son écran. D'habitude, les bonbons sont à la menthe.

Je m'approche, cherche un détail m'indiquant où ils peuvent être partis. Ne trouve rien. Pioche quelques bonbons (les trois quarts du sachet – impossible de résister à la tentation), avant de faire brusquement demi-tour vers le bureau de McGee. Sur celui-ci, l'attirail ordinaire de tout geek qui se respecte : Ordinateur, bien sûr, câbles, souris, appareil bizarre qui clignote et dont je n'ai aucune idée de l'utilité, truc pour faire des photos, machin noir et rose en forme de tête de squelette qui devait auparavant être à Abby (je crois que c'est un stylo. Je crois).

Troisième bureau. Je le survole du regard. Vide, à l'exception d'un grand papier blanc plié en quatre, et posé sur le clavier de Gibbs. J'hésite, avance, m'arrête, hésite à nouveau, me traite de ridicule, avant d'avancer vers la feuille. Je me mord, légèrement les lèvres, le regard fixé sur le papier. Je ne sais pourquoi, mais il m'attire irrémédiablement.

J'opte finalement pour la solution qui me paraît la plus sage, et fait demi-tour vers mon bureau…

Avant de tourner les talons devant celui-ci, marcher très vite – courir, en fait- vers le bureau de Gibbs, attraper le papier, et le déplier d'un coup sec.

La feuille se révèle blanche. A l'exception d'un message, inscrit en lettres majuscules, au centre de la page :

_« Pas un mot, pas une parole. Si vous voulez revoir votre équipe, DiNozzo, rendez-vous au laboratoire d'Abigail Sciuto »_

Je me fige, le papier entre les mains.

Tout ça sent mauvais. Très mauvais.

OoO

Je me dirige nerveusement vers l'ascenseur. Le voyant au dessus des portes m'indique qu'il est situé au rez-de-chaussée. Pas le temps d'attendre. Ils sont peut-être en danger. Qui sait, Jumbo est peut-être revenu ? Ou un autre malade que nous avons arrêté ? Si on a fait du mal à l'un d'eux…

Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Je dévale les escaliers, en réfléchissant. Gibbs avait-il pressenti quelque chose ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il rien dit ? Cette histoire est vraiment des plus étranges.

Je m'arrête au niveau du laboratoire. Une porte me sépare de mon équipe. Je sors mon arme, prêt à les défendre corps et âme. Personne ne les touchera.

Je m'attends à tout en ouvrant cette porte d'un coup sec, avant de pointer mon arme devant moi.

Tout mais pas ça.

oOo

Je m'arrête subitement. Baisse mon arme. Ouvre ma bouche en un « Oh » de surprise, exclamation qui ne veut pas sortir, et qui me donne donc l'air d'un poisson rouge sortit de son bocal.

Non. Vraiment. J'aurais presque préféré faire face à un assassin sanguinaire me faisant face avec une hache rose bonbon, plutôt qu'a ça.

Au moins, les assassins psychopathes ne me font pas perdre tout mes moyens.

Alors que je suis toujours figé, une flopée de cotillons atterrit sur mon visage. Je cligne des yeux quand ceux-ci frôlent mon visage, mais reste figé devant la scène qui se déroule devant moi.

Ils sont tous là. Tous.

Gibbs, d'abord. Il a un franc sourire au visage, alors que je le fixe sans comprendre, incrédule. Il a les bras croisés sur le torse, et me toise, tout fier de sa blague.

Abby, ensuite. La scientifique sautille vers moi, tout en me jetant cotillons sur cotillons. Noir et jaune fluo, les cotillons.

Un léger sourire se dessine sur mes traits, alors que je réalise, et passe à la personne suivante.

Ziva. Elle tient une sarbacane dans la main, et avant que je n'ai pu comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je reçois une petite balle de papier rose sur la joue. L'effet de surprise commence à passer. Je sens le rire arriver en moi.

McGee me fait un clin d'œil, avant de me prendre en photo une bonne dizaine de fois.

Ducky semble fier comme un coq, et a croisé les bras derrière son dos, tout en souriant à tout va.

Palmer chantonne, tout en battant la mesure avec deux éprouvettes du laboratoire.

En fond sonore, cette chanson que je n'oublierais jamais. « Happy Birthday to you, Tony ».

J'avance d'un pas, ils s'écartent. Me fait face un énorme gâteau…En forme…De Pizza. Qui me fait saliver d'avance.

Je…

Je n'y crois pas.

Tout cette mise en scène. Gibbs qui vient me chercher, le message…Tout ça pour que je ne m'y attende pas du tout.

Une mise en scène.

Pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire. Ce jour, que j'avais totalement occulté, où je fête mes quarante ans. Celui qui restera l'un de plus beaux jours de ma vie.

Je cherche un mot. N'en trouve pas. Fait rare, et assez marquant pour le cocher d'un grande croix rouge.

Je me contente de tendre les bras vers eux. Pour les remercier. A ma façon. Un maxi câlin à la DiNozzo. Eux, mon équipe, mes amis, ma famille.

* * *

_Alors ? Un avis ?_

_OS qui devraient arriver prochainement :_

_Deux Tibbs, un pour Firesey, un pour Sirius. Deux Tiva, qui n'en formeront qu'un, au final, pour Choka. Un McAbby pour Abva. _

…

_Et sinon…La suite de DiNato est prête. Vous la voulez ?_


	5. Survivre

_Bonjour!_

_Merci à vous pour les précédents commentaires :)._

_Voici un nouvel OS, rien de bien original. Juste une petite scène que j'avais envie d'écrire. Le début était sur mon ordinateur depuis plus d'un mois, et je n'avais pas encore pris le temps de le finir. Voilà, c'est chose faite!_

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur de mes OS, mais... Je vous le publie pour le plaisir des membres du Tony's Bobo Club._

_N'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Survivre**

.

Des bruits de pas. Des coups contre la porte.

Il essaye de réagir, de répondre, mais c'est au dessus de ses forces. Il se contente de fermer les yeux, alors qu'il sent ses forces lui échapper petit à petit. Il voudrait appeler, demander de l'aide, crier pour qu'on vienne à lui. Mais il n'y arrive pas. La douleur l'emporte, en même temps que sa vie le quitte.

Les coups redoublent, on crie son nom.

C'est la voix de son patron. Il est venu. Il a dût s'inquiéter, en ne le voyant pas revenir de sa pause déjeuner. Et dire qu'Abby lui avait proposé de manger avec elle. Il a refusé, préférant rentrer chez lui pour se reposer une petite heure, après cette matinée difficile à courir après un assassin sanguinaire. Et maintenant, il est là. Sur le sol. Il se vide de son sang, une balle dans l'abdomen, une dans le thorax. S'il survit, c'est vraiment qu'il a un ange gardien.

Le travail est venu à lui. L'assassin l'a trouvé avant qu'il ne le trouve. Il l'attendait dans son appartement. Assis sur son canapé. Il a à peine eu le temps de réagir, que déjà, la première balle le frappait. Il est tombé à genoux, la deuxième balle l'atteignait. Il a voulu attraper son arme, l'homme est venu lui asséner un coup au visage pour l'en empêcher. Il est retombé en arrière, sur son parquet, le souffle court. L'homme est partit, le laissant à sa mort prochaine. Fier d'avoir eu dans ses filets celui qui le poursuivait depuis plus d'un mois. Anthony DiNozzo Junior.

Il entend qu'on appuie sur sa serrure, avec force. Il s'oblige à ouvrir les yeux, difficilement, pour faire face à son plafond blanc. Il meurt d'envie de hurler à Gibbs qu'il est là, mais il n'y arrive pas, son corps l'en empêche. Il se contente de regarder le plafond blanc, alors qu'il se sent devenir de plus en plus comateux, sa vision passant au flou artistique, peignant autour de lui un nuage cotonneux. Il part, il le sent. C'est la fin.

.

-Tony !

Pour la dixième fois, il tape à la porte avec force, alors que sa main appuie sans relâche sur la poignée. Il sait, il sent, que son agent est là. Son inquiétude grandit, alors qu'il n'entend que le silence dans l'appartement de celui-ci. L'homme qu'ils recherchent a été repéré par des caméras de sécurité près de l'appartement de l'italien, il y a vingt minutes. En sachant cela, il a prit aussitôt sa voiture, conduit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait jusqu'à l'appartement, s'est garé en double file sans prendre gare à la circulation, et a couru devant la porte de l'italien. Et il appelle maintenant celui-ci, son impatience, sa colère et son inquiétude grandissant au fur et à mesure où les secondes s'écoulent.

-Tony ! Bordel ! Ouvre !

Aucune réponse. Il n'a plus vraiment le choix. Si Tony n'est pas là, il lui devra une porte. Il lui en construira une s'il le faut. Car il ne peut plus attendre. Il doit vérifier que son agent va bien.

Il se recule, prenant son élan, avant de donner un solide coup d'épaule dans la porte. Il en requiert une belle douleur partant de son cou à sa main, mais aussi une certaine satisfaction en voyant la porte s'ouvrir en grand, pour faire face au salon de son agent. Il sort son arme, tout en jetant un œil à l'intérieur de l'appartement. A droite, à gauche, rien. Il avance, sur le qui-vive. Avant de se stopper net, un pas après être entré dans l'appartement.

Une chose l'a arrêté. Une main. Gisant sur le parquet de bois brut de son agent. Une main tendue vers lui, le reste d'un corps cachet derrière un petit muret de brique séparant le salon de l'entrée. Une main gisant dans une mare de sang. Une main, qui est surmontée d'une chemise vert pâle qu'il connaît bien, puisqu'il l'a vu portée par Tony DiNozzo ce matin.

Il se lance vers son agent, le souffle coupé à l'idée qu'il soit trop tard. Il git, là, sur le sol, son sang se répandant sur les lattes du parquet de bois foncé. Il est plus pâle que la mort, sa chemise est sa veste de costume sont teintées par le rouge de son sang, sa vie qui se déverse hors de lui.

Gibbs se baisse, attrapant rapidement le bras de l'italien, pour poser deux doigts à la base de son poignet, tout en attrapant de son autre main tremblante son portable. Il compose le 911, tout en cherchant vainement un pouls sur le poignet blanc de son agent.

La première sonnerie retentit à son oreille, il constate qu'il y a un faible battement, beaucoup trop faible sous ses doigts. Il pose deux mains sur la plaie qui saigne le plus, alors que son inquiétude accroit à la même vitesse que sa colère, devant l'interminable sonnerie qui résonne au creux de son oreille. Quand enfin une voix retentit au bout du fil, un léger « 911, j'écoute », il hurle l'adresse de son agent, précisant que celui-ci est touché par balle, et fait trembler la jeune femme au bout du fil devant l'immense colère qui monte en lui. Il raccroche, avant de poser une main ensanglantée sur le cou de son agent, et son oreille au dessus de son visage, à la recherche d'une respiration. Ses mains se crispent, quand il réalise qu'il n'y a pratiquement rien en retour.

-Tony ? Tony, tu m'entends ?

Pas de réponse.

-DiNozzo, allez. T'as pas le droit de mourir. Pas maintenant. DiNozzo !

Un faible râle s'échappe ses lèvres de l'agent senior, alors que Gibbs ferme les yeux, ne voulant pas voir son visage blanchir de plus en plus. S'il perd son agent, il perd une partie de sa vie. DiNozzo, c'est une rencontre faite il y a neuf ans. C'est un gamin insouciant et dynamique qui est vite devenu son meilleur élément. C'est un agent hors pair, malgré cet air d'éternel adolescent. C'est un homme qui fait partie intégrante de sa vie, et qui a sût devenir le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu. Et il n'imagine pas une seconde pouvoir le perdre.

Il rouvre les yeux, essayant de refouler la vague d'émotion et de tristesse qui monte en lui, en imaginant perdre le jeune homme.

Et fait face à un regard vert, voilé, mais présent. Le regard d'un italien, posé sur lui, alors que ses lèvres tremblent, essayant de formuler une phrase. Il plisse les yeux, passant une main derrière le cou de l'italien pour le surélever légèrement et tenter de l'aider à respirer.

-'Ibbs…

Le fait d'avoir prononcé un mot un seul semble avoir considérablement affaiblit l'italien, qui pâlît davantage.

-Ca va aller, DiNozzo. Tu vas survivre. Tu dois survivre.

Au loin, les sirènes de l'ambulance retentissent. Les yeux de l'agent se referment, alors que sa tête retombe lourdement en arrière.

.

Un clignement de paupière qui le fait frémir de tout son corps.

Il préfère rester dans l'obscurité que lui procurent ses paupières fermées. Là, dehors, la lumière est bien trop accrue. Rien que le fait, le simple geste, d'avoir clignoté des yeux lui a donné un mal de crâne épouvantable, venant s'ajouter aux autres douleurs déjà présentes.

Il reste donc de longues minutes les yeux fermés, écoutant les bruits autour de lui. Une porte qui s'ouvre et se referme, un objet posé sur une petite table, un soupir. Quelqu'un traîne une chaise jusqu'a son lit. Il entend les pieds du meuble traîner, alors qu'un nouveau bruit se fait entendre. Le bruit de quelqu'un buvant une gorgée.

Il tente d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau, pour faire face à son visiteur. Car il le sait, il est à l'hôpital. Il a survécu aux deux balles que l'on a tirées sur lui, mais il en paye les conséquences. Il devrait peut-être songer à prendre un abonnement à Bethesda ? Après tout, il y passe beaucoup de temps. Peut-être qu'ils font des cartes de fidélité ? Dix séjours, une blouse blanche offerte. Yeah.

Il arrive enfin à faire face à la lumière accrue de la petite chambre d'hôpital. Qui ne l'est pas tant que ça, finalement, puisqu'il fait nuit à l'extérieur, et que la chambre est plongée dans la pénombre. Il a dût se rendormir sans s'en rendre compte depuis son premier essai. Il tourne son visage vers l'homme assis à côté de lui. Leroy Jethro Gibbs, endormi dans le fauteuil visiteur, une dizaine de gobelets de café vides posés sur le chevet à côté de lui. Il esquisse un sourire qui lui coûte une grimace de douleur, suivit d'une quinte de toux qui réveille son visiteur.

Celui-ci sursaute, avant d'attraper un verre d'eau traînant sur sa gauche, pour en faire boire quelques gorgées à un italien gratifiant. Son soulagement est pleinement perceptible, alors qu'il voit les yeux de l'agent ouverts. Il murmure d'une voix chargée d'émotion :

-Tony. Tu es réveillé.

L'italien hoche la tête, du mieux qu'il peut, c'est-à-dire de quelques millimètres. Il ouvre la bouche, tentant de prononcer quelques mots, aussitôt arrêté par un Gibbs aux sourcils froncés.

-Tu ne dois pas parler, DiNozzo. Garde tes forces.

-Patr…

-Tony !

-Patron.

Sa voix est faible, rauque, mais il regarde Gibbs avec tellement d'insistance que celui-ci le laisse poursuivre.

-Quoi, Tony ?

-Combien… De temps…Je…

-Une semaine, Tony. Ca fait une semaine que tu es entre la vie et la mort.

-Waouw.

Il referme les yeux, sous le choc. Une semaine. Il vient de battre son record. Ca mérite une médaille.

-J'ai bien failli y passer, murmure t-il faiblement, après un long, très long silence.

Il tourne son visage vers Gibbs, après avoir à nouveau ouvert les yeux. Faisant face à Gibbs, qui le fixe avec confiance, joie et soulagement de voir son agent réveillé.

-Non, Tony. Non. Je ne t'aurais jamais laissé mourir. Jamais.

Ils sourient, laissant place au silence. Laissant ces quelques mots planer. Quelques mots qui résument dix ans d'une profonde amitié…

* * *

_Alors?_


	6. Trois heures du mat'

_Bonjour! _

_Un nouvel OS, sur une idée proposée par Fan2Series, qui devait être à l'origine un drabble, mais pour lequel j'avais beaucoup trop à dire ^^!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Trois heures du mat'**

.

Plongés dans la pénombre, les locaux du NCIS étaient des plus silencieux en ce samedi, étant donné l'heure: Trois heures du matin. Seul le petit déclic caractéristique de l'ascenseur vint couper ce silence profond, accompagné de l'ouverture des portes. Un homme armé d'un immense gobelet de café dans une main, d'un dossier dans l'autre en sortit, se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers son bureau. Il était fatigué, et s'apprêtait à déposer son butin sur son bureau, pour repartir aussi vite à son domicile, direction un repos bien mérité.

C'est ce qu'il aurait fait, si un élément perturbant ne l'avait pas stoppé dans son élan, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à jeter son compte-rendu sur son bureau. Gibbs baissa le bras, se tournant lentement vers le bureau positionné à sa droite, plissant les yeux devant l'étrange vision qui s'offrait à lui.

En effet, il ne s'attendait pas à voir l'agent très spécial Anthony DiNozzo endormi sur son fauteuil de bureau qui, pour l'occasion était penché en arrière et maintenu grâce à la cloison située derrière lui, ronflant légèrement, sa manteau en laine drapé autour de son torse en une couverture de fortune, ses deux pieds posés sur son bureau pour plus de confort. Ses yeux se mouvaient rapidement sous ses paupières, signe qu'il rêvait, et sa bouche frémissait par intermittence, comme si l'agent était en plein cauchemar.

Gibbs posa son dossier sur le bureau vide qui occupait l'espace devant celui de DiNozzo, avant de racler bruyamment sa gorge, son regard fixé sur l'agent. Celui-ci sursauta fortement, écarquillant ses yeux, avant de regarder d'un air effaré autour de lui. Il lui fallut trois bonnes secondes pour sembler se rappeler où il était. Il lui fallut une autre bonne seconde pour se recomposer un masque calme. Une seconde de trop, qui avait permis à l'agent Gibbs de voir ô combien son agent était perturbé. Il se pencha vers son agent qui se frottait à présent les yeux, ne le quittant pas du regard.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici, DiNozzo ?

L'agent senior haussa les épaules, tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux, dans la tentative de les recoiffer.

-Je dors.

Gibbs soupira.

-Je vois ça, mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu au NCIS à trois heures du matin, alors que nous n'avons pas d'affaires en cours ?

-Et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Rétorqua l'agent en fronçant les sourcils.

-Tu évites ma question, DiNozzo.

-Ouais. Ca ne te regarde pas, Patron.

Gibbs plissa les yeux, intrigués. Bientôt un an qu'il travaillait avec l'agent DiNozzo, et celui-ci arrivait encore à l'étonner en lui montrant des facettes de lui qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce soir, il découvrait un agent sur la défensive, mais aussi légèrement perturbé, et il aurait aimé savoir pourquoi. Mais, comme le soulignait si bien son agent, ça ne le regardait pas.

-Rentres chez toi, Tony.

L'italien hocha négativement de la tête, avant de se positionner plus confortablement sur sa chaise, et de fermer les yeux, coupant court aux ordres de son supérieur. C'était sans compter la ténacité de Gibbs, qui fit le tour du bureau, pour venir se positionner juste derrière l'italien. Un claquement de la paume sur l'arrière de la tête du jeune agent plus tard, Tony rouvrait les yeux, sourcils froncés, à l'intention de son chef. Il grogna, tout en se tournant légèrement vers son supérieur. Ses sourcils froncés démontraient combien l'italien était de mauvaise humeur, à cette heure de la nuit.

-Tu n'as pas un bateau à aller poncer ?

Gibbs croisa les bras sur son torse, toisant son jeune agent du regard. La colère de l'italien le faisait sourire, tant par son ironie mordante, que par son côté inhabituel. Il était curieux de savoir ce qui rendait DiNozzo aussi tendu, et le pourquoi du comment il se trouvait à trois heures du matin à dormir dans les locaux du NCIS.

-Et toi tu n'as pas plus confortable qu'un siège de bureau pour ronfler ?

-Et depuis quand tu t'inquiètes pour mes rhumatismes ?

-Depuis que je n'ai plus qu'un agent, et que je ne veux pas que celui-ci se mette en arrêt de travail pour cause de lumbago.

Tony haussa les épaules, toujours assis confortablement dans son fauteuil, la tête levée vers Gibbs qui lui faisait face.

-A d'autres… Tu sais très bien que je viendrais au bureau même si j'avais la peste.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça !

Un semi-sourire amusé s'afficha sur les lèvres de Gibbs, alors qu'il faisait demi-tour vers son bureau, pour attraper le jeu de clés qui s'y trouvait, avant de revenir vers l'italien, qui avait de nouveau fermé les yeux, s'apprêtant à se rendormir.

-Debout, DiNozzo !

-Je t'ai déjà dis que non, grogna l'agent, yeux fermés, tout en rehaussant son manteau au dessus de son visage.

-Debout ou je te colle aux archives pendant trois mois.

L'italien sursauta brusquement, faisant tomber le manteau de laine à terre, reposant abruptement ses pieds sur le sol, son regard à présent bien éveillé posé sur Gibbs. Il le dévisagea un instant, yeux plissés, avant de s'exclamer, d'une voix tendue :

-Tu ne ferais pas ça !

-Je vais me gêner.

Tony leva les mains devant lui, une moue horrifiée au visage.

-Patron ! Les archives, c'est encore pire que si tu me collais en tant que vendeur dans un magasin d'articles en porcelaine, c'est la mort assurée !

-Donc, tu te lèves. Et tu resteras en vie. C'est aussi simple que ça.

L'agent hocha négativement la tête, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux, regardant le sol avec conviction, évitant de toute évidence le regard de son supérieur.

-Je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi, Gibbs.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dis que tu devais rentrer chez toi, DiNozzo.

Tony se leva, affaissant légèrement ses épaules, son regard évitant toujours soigneusement celui de Gibbs.

-Tu veux me faire dormir dehors, c'est ça ?

Gibbs soupira, regardant l'italien ramasser son sac, et son manteau au sol, l'agent enfin décidé à se bouger. Il leva brièvement les yeux au ciel, avant de revenir à son agent senior.

-Tu ne dormiras pas dehors, Tony.

-Il est hors de question que je retourne passer une nuit dans cette caserne où on avait fait une planque, énonça Tony, en fronçant son nez, sous le mauvais souvenir de la nuit qu'il avait effectué quelques semaines plus tôt lors d'une mission sous couverture.

-Pas de caserne.

Gibbs avançait déjà vers l'ascenseur, l'italien le suivit, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'arrêta soudainement, un mètre avant l'ascenseur, la bouche toujours ouverte, comprenant rapidement où Gibbs voulait en venir.

-Tu m'invites chez toi, Patron ?

-Pour une nuit, DiNozzo. Juste une nuit. Demain, tu régleras tes problèmes. Je ne veux pas te voir de nouveau dormir ici.

L'italien resta interloqué un instant, mais se reprit aussi vite, quand il vit les portes de l'ascenseur se refermer lentement sur l'ancien marine, déjà présent dans l'ascenseur. Il stoppa la fermeture des portes en insérant sa main entre celles-ci et se glissa dans la cage de fer, appuyant sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée.

-Merci, Patron, murmura doucement et rapidement l'italien.

Le silence de Gibbs, debout derrière Tony, répondit au remerciement de l'agent. Celui-ci se demandait s'il avait entendu quand la voix de l'ancien marine résonna enfin, résumant un flot de questions inutiles par un simple mot :

-Wendy ?

Tony baissa légèrement la tête, ses épaules s'affaissant par la même occasion. En un mot, son patron venait de lui rappeler pourquoi il était revenu dormir au NCIS, pourquoi plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait bu cinq verres de téquila, installé devant l'ordinateur de son bureau, trinquant à la bêtise humaine, pourquoi il avait ce point dans le cœur depuis qu'il avait aperçu, après avoir ouvert la porte de son appartement, sa fiancée, Wendy, dans les bras de son meilleur ami, Gary. Pourquoi il venait de perdre une femme et un ami, et par la même occasion deux de ses plus grands repères. Il lui en restait un. Il se trouvait derrière lui.

Une main s'abattit sur son épaule, alors qu'il cherchait quelque chose à répondre. Il se tourna très légèrement vers son supérieur, qui le regardait avec un petit sourire encourageant, son regard impénétrable fixé sur le visage peiné de l'italien. Il n'eut pas besoin de répondre, Gibbs avait déjà compris. Il se contenta juste de rester muet, ses yeux parlant pour lui-même.

L'échange dura une microseconde, mais ce petit sourire, cette main posée sur son épaule, ce regard confiant, tout ceci redonna une montée de courage à l'agent DiNozzo, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient devant lui, le coupant dans son échange silencieux avec son mentor.

Ils sortirent de la pièce, en direction de la voiture. Chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Jusqu'à ce que la voix de l'italien ne coupe le calme ambiant régnant dans le parking :

-J'espère que ta chambre d'ami n'est pas composée d'un lit en forme de bateau, Patron, parce que j'ai légèrement le mal de mer dans les petits bat…Aie !

* * *

_Vous avez aimé?_


	7. Arc en Ciel

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Aujourd'hui, un petit OS écrit en collaboration avec Gwenetsi, MarieCéline et Washington-Jones ! Le but de cet écrit étant d'écrire quelques lignes chacune sans parler de l'histoire entre nous, donc sans fil rouge : Très amusant !_

_Voyez ce que ça donne !_

* * *

**Arc-en-ciel**

.

-Timmy, quand on sera sortis d'ici, rappelles moi de te tuer, ok?  
Le plus jeune des deux agents tourna légèrement son visage vers son collègue, resserrant davantage son poing autour de son arme, alors qu'un nouveau coup de feu retentissait derrière le mur où ils s'étaient cachés.  
-Tony, je te signale que c'est toi qui a parlé "d'action, réaction", ok?  
- Et depuis quand ça implique d'être pris pour des pigeons?  
- Hein?  
- Le tir au pigeon McGee! Se désespéra Tony en ripostant contre leurs adversaires.  
- Et depuis quand une sortie en boite implique de se faire canarder! répliqua l'autre.  
- Finalement, sourit l'agent senior alors qu'un nouveau tir les frôlait, on va peut-être faire quelque chose de toi le bleu!  
Tim fusilla Tony du regard.  
- Tu m'avais dit que c'était une boîte tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal ! Pas qu'on se ferait canarder dès notre arrivée.  
- Franchement, si je t'avais prévenu, ça aurait été nettement moins drôle ! Je croyais pourtant que c'était le genre d'endroit où tu traînais.  
- Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire...  
- Vraiment, Seigneur des Elfes ?  
- Que tu me croies ou non, Tony, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'aller dans des soirées paint-ball.

.

-Je croyais que tu avais la fibre artistique le Bleu ! Bon, d'accord, tu t'es aussi pris du orange, mais voit le côté positif : tu pourras raser les murs au NCIS, personne ne te verra ! Tu feras un super mouchard !  
Tim fronça les sourcils.  
-Roh, fais pas cette tête ! Ca te donnera peut-être une idée pour ton prochain papier-peint ! Et puis, c'est toi qui voulais écrire un passage sur l'amitié entre l'agent Tommy et son collègue Geek !  
-Tu aurais au moins pût m'avertir! J'ai mis mon plus beau costume! S'énerva l'informaticien en désignant son pantalon noir surmonté d'une veste cintrée de la même couleur.  
L'italien écarquilla les yeux, ne pouvant s'empêcher d'afficher une mine désabusée.  
-Ça, ton plus beau costume? Tu te moques de moi le Bleu, c'est ça? Moi, j'aurais mis ça pour sortir les poubelles, et encore, en pleine nuit à quatre heures du matin pour ne pas que ma voisine de 90 ans ne me voit!  
A l'instant où Tony finissait sa phrase, une nouvelle balle éclata sur le torse du plus jeune, imprimant sur la veste de celui-ci une tâche rose.  
- Ça ne partira jamais au lavage! Se désola Tim en contemplant la tâche malabar sur sa splendide veste noire.  
- Emmène-la au pressing, répliqua Tony en tirant une nouvelle salve contre leurs assaillants.  
Un juron retentit au loin lui amenant un magnifique sourire sur les lèvres.  
- Enfin si jamais tu penses sincèrement que ça vaut le coup de la récupérer.  
Le regard qu'il lui jetait faisait transparaître tout le dégoût qu'il avait pour le « plus beau costume » de l'informaticien.  
Ce dernier allait répliquer quand la poigne de l'agent sénior l'obligea à s'accroupir.  
- Bon, décréta-t-il, cette fois, il faut en finir!

.

Sur ces mots, l'agent senior se leva d'un bond, et en un saut qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie James Bond lui-même, il s'élança vers le côté de la pièce, abattant ses opposants de deux tirs adroitement tirés en plein cœur, faisant tinter la petite sonnerie qui indiquait le game over.  
Son coéquipier le suivit adroitement, restant accroupis pour ne pas se faire avoir par les ennemis cachés derrières le muret une dizaine de mètres plus loin.  
-Tu vois, McPeinture, deux de moins, je savais que j'étais le meilleur des ag...  
"Bip"  
Il baissa sa tête, regardant le petit appareil situé sur son cœur et décoré d'une immense tâche rouge, qui venait de sonner la fin de sa partie.  
Tony constata avec effarement la couleur de la tâche. Elle était rouge, pas rose ou orange, rouge.  
Il releva lentement la tête vers son coéquipier, le regard assassin.  
- McGee! siffla-t-il.  
Le jeune homme accroupi tenait encore son arme levée dans sa direction.  
- C'était mon plus beau costume, rétorqua-t-il en guise d'explication.  
Au loin, leurs adversaires se relevaient. La partie était terminée.  
Tony s'approcha de son cadet avec une attitude qui n'annonçait rien de bon.  
- Crois-moi le bleu, je vais te faire vivre un enfer pour cette trahison!  
Tim commença aussitôt à regretter son geste.

.

L'italien releva ses manches et s'approcha de son collègue avec un sourire carnassier, la crosse de son arme serrée dans sa main, les yeux rivés sur son collègue qui reculait de plus en plus à chaque pas que faisait l'agent.  
-Tony, je t'en repayerais un!  
L'agent senior ne prit pas en compte les paroles de l'agent et leva son arme direction le visage de son collègue, léchant échapper un léger rire satisfait.  
-Tony!  
Il pressa légèrement le point sur la détente, s'apprêtant à tirer...  
...Avant de recevoir une nouvelle balle de peinture, en pleine sur le nez. Il poussa un grognement, surpris, et essuya les quelques gouttes de peinture (rouge, encore une fois!) avec sa manche (il n'était plus à une tache près), avant de se tourner vers son attaquant lentement, sourcils froncés:  
-Hé, la partie était fin...  
Il écarquilla les yeux.  
-...ZIVA?  
Elle souriait, amusée, cachée derrière son arme, campée fermement sur ses deux jambes, à une dizaine de mètres des deux hommes.  
-Elle-même. On se refait une partie les garçons, où vous avez peur de perdre?  
Les deux hommes se jetèrent un regard désemparé. Avec une telle ninja dans le camp adverse, la prochaine partie était perdue d'avance.

* * *

_Alors ?_


	8. Première rencontre

_Bonjour!_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai fini Pas Moi. J'en suis encore toute émue. Et du coup, je vous écris un OS qui doit s'en ressentir..._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Première rencontre**

.

Il est immobile depuis des heures. Assis sur ce banc, transi de froid, les yeux perdus dans le vague, regardant sans les voir les flocons qui tombent devant lui en ce 24 décembre. Ses mains sont resserrées entre elles, ses doigts sont bleuis par le froid, ses lèvres tremblent légèrement, mais il ne veut pas bouger, il ne peut pas. Il veut rester avec elle.

La neige s'amasse autour de lui, alors qu'il est assis ici. Face à elle. Il s'est promis de passer ce jour de Noël à ses côtés. Il n'est pas dit que sa mère fêterait cette fête seule. C'est impossible.

Il resserre le col de son caban noir, passe une main sur ses yeux qui lui brûlent à cause du froid ambiant. Un petit coup d'œil autour de lui, il apprend que le cimetière est des plus silencieux en cette nuit de Noël. Tant mieux, il veut être seul avec sa mère.

Le jeune garçon descend du banc et fait un pas pour traverser la petite allée qui le sépare de la tombe de celle qu'il a toujours aimé, la femme de sa vie, sa maman. Il sait que tout le monde doit le rechercher, que son père doit être affolé. Il est évident qu'un enfant de huit ans ne devrait pas traîner dans les rues d'une aussi grande ville une veille de Noël. Mais il s'en moque. Ce soir, il s'est éclipsé, il n'a même pas regardé les cadeaux entassés sous le pied du sapin, il a préféré allé la voir elle.

Il se penche, se mettant à genou, et passe une main sur la tombe de sa maman, effaçant d'un geste plusieurs centimètres de neige entassés devant lui.

-Tu me manques, Mama. Papa est gentil mais il n'est pas toi.

Il reste silencieux de longues secondes, ainsi penché sur la tombe de sa mère. Avant d'être alerté par un léger bruit derrière lui. L'enfant se retourne brusquement, avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'homme qui se tient debout derrière lui. L'homme aux cheveux poivre et seul est immobile et le fixe avec gravité de ses yeux bleus acier, les mains plongées dans les poches de son long manteau noir. Le gamin recule légèrement, intrigué par cet homme, et légèrement apeuré.

-Tu ne devrais pas être chez toi ? Lui demande d'un ton bas et intrigué l'inconnu.

Le gamin tourne ostensiblement le visage pour ne pas regarder cet inconnu, retournant à la tombe qui lui fait face. Il dessine un cœur dans la neige, et prend son temps pour répondre d'un ton si bas que l'homme est obligé de se pencher pour l'entendre :

-Je ne dois pas parler aux inconnus.

-Je m'appelle Jethro, répond l'homme d'un ton aussi bas que celui du gamin. Je me suis présenté, je ne suis donc plus un inconnu. Et toi, qui es-tu, et pourquoi un gamin de ton âge traîne ici à vingt-deux heures ?

L'enfant hésite. Il lorgne l'homme quelques secondes avant de hausser les épaules et de se relever, frottant ses mains gelées sur son jean pour tenter de les réchauffer.

-Je m'appelle Anthony. Tony. Et j'ai huit ans. Je suis grand. Pas un gamin, comme vous dites !

Le plus vieux hoche la tête en lui faisant un léger sourire.

-Ok, Tony, je te crois. Mais tu ne crois pas que tu serais mieux avec un chocolat chaud dans les mains et assis devant le feu que ici ?

-Je veux rester avec Mama. Elle ne doit pas passer les fêtes de Noël seule.

Jethro lui tend la main, le gamin hésite.

-Écoute, ta maman n'aimerait pas te voir ici, seul, dans la neige. Elle préférerait te savoir heureux, avec ta famille que seul au milieu de nulle part. Rentre chez toi, Petit.

Le gamin toise le grand, hausse les sourcils et croise les bras devant lui, tout en resserrant légèrement les pans de son manteau pour chercher un peu de chaleur.

-Elle ne m'en voudra pas ?

-Tu crois qu'elle serait contente que tu sois malade pour le jour de Noël ?

Tony baisse les yeux et hoche négativement de la tête en traçant une ligne dans la neige du bout de sa chaussure.

-Alors, rentres chez toi. File.

L'enfant pince les lèvres, fixe pensivement l'homme qui lui fait face, et fait un pas sur le côté, décidé.

-D'accord. Je rentre. Mais vous ?

-Moi aussi.

-Vous veniez rendre visite à quelqu'un ?

-A un ami.

-Il vous manque? Comme ma Maman?

-Bien sûr. Il travaillait avec moi.

-Vous faites quoi dans la vie, M'sieur ?

-Je travaille… Je suis une sorte de policier.

Le regard du petit s'illumine, il lance un grand sourire à l'homme.

-Moi aussi plus tard je serais policier. Comme Magnum! Comme vous !

Il s'éloigne déjà en courant, lui lança par dessus son épaule:

-Bonne soirée ! Joyeux Noël.

Il jette un dernier regard vers la tombe de sa maman.

-Joyeux Noël, Mama.

Et s'éloigne davantage, ses petites chaussures vernies crissant dans la neige, sous le regard amusé et intrigué de l'homme. C'était leur première rencontre. Ils ne surent jamais qu'elle était un préambule à leur histoire.

* * *

_Je veux bien un petit avis!_^^


End file.
